1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remotely controllable switch unit for switching the mains inside an electrical installation, wherein the switch unit comprises: an electrically controllable switch, a control circuit for controlling the switch and a receiver coupled to the control circuit for receiving wireless signals.
2) Description of the Related Art
Such switch units are generally known. They are formed by separate units which are provided on their rear side with pins corresponding with the pins of a plug. Such units can hereby be placed in a wall socket. They are provided with the female part of a wall socket so that a plug of an electrical appliance for switching can be connected thereto.
Such units are known as on/off switch, and also as dimmer. Although such switch units provide a great flexibility, since they can after all be placed later, they result in a less attractive appearance; they do after all form an extra element between the wall socket and the plug of the appliance for connecting hereto.
Further known from the prior art are so-called “bus” systems, such as the “Instabus®” system. These are systems which, although they are primarily intended for building of public utilities, are also applied in home installations and whereby centralized control is possible of lighting, heating and other comfort functions such as window coverings.
The installing of such “bus” systems is very expensive. This is particularly the case when they have to be arranged in an already existing building. This is caused by the fact that such a system does not function wirelessly but operates by means of a large number of signal wires which must be incorporated in the installation.